


Long Day

by TheMagicMicrobus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, SO FLUFFY, Seriously I Have Never Done Something, So Incredibly Fluffy, So Married, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMicrobus/pseuds/TheMagicMicrobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker/Grell fluffy one shot.  Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

The crimson reaper limped down a dark alley.  Grell stopped at a door beneath a crooked sign reading 'Undertaker'.  She pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.  Grell slipped inside, hanging up her coat and kicking off her heels.

"Unnie?" she called, peering into the shop, "I'm home!"

A sliver head poked through the plum velvet curtain at the back of the shop, "In the kitchen, love!"

Grell smiled an crossed the coffin filled room to her husband.  Undertaker swept her into a hug.  The crimson reaper leaned into him, sighing.

The mortician chuckled, "Bad day at work?"

Grell nodded tiredly, "Hmm.  At least Will didn't give me any children.  I wouldn't have been able to do that now that we have Angelina."

"He wouldn't ask you to.  Even Spears knows there are somethings a mother can't do."  Undertaker smiled at her, "I made dinner."

"Thank you." she leaned up and kissed him, "I'm going to say goodnight to the little one."

"I'll set the table."

Grelle nodded and climbed the stairs to the nursery next to their room.  Angelina was curled up with her plush scythe, her vibrant blood red hair splayed around her.  The crimson reaper leaned over and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, "Goodnight sweetie."

 Grell closed the door and crept down stairs.  She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find a neatly set table, not minding that the napkins were pink.  Undertaker pulled out her chair and Grell smiled at him, "Ever the gentleman.  Thanks love."  She kissed him gently, "Let's eat."

Grell grabbed a roll from the plate before her as Undertaker filled a plate with his beef burgundy.  The crimson reaper grinned, "It  _has_ been awhile since you made this for me!"

Undertaker beamed, "Just for you."  The mad mortician giggled, "Careful m'dear.  Looks as though you may fall asleep in it."

Grell nodded, blinking to clear her vision, "I might.  Now stop talking so I can eat and go to sleep."

"Yes dear."

*****************************

Undertaker finished clearing the dishes and poured the extra beef into a container.  He turned around, "Grell-"

The mortician stopped, smiling.  His rose had indeed fallen asleep, her head propped in a dainty hand, bright red glasses askew.  Undertaker chuckled.  He gently scooped Grell out of her seat and carried her upstairs.  The mortician lay her down on there silk sheets.  He undid the bow at her neck and helped Grell out of her waistcoat.  Undertaker slipped into his pajamas and climbed into bed besides Grell. He wrapped his arms around her and the crimson reaper shifted to rest her head on Undertaker's chest.  The mortician pressed a kiss to his wife's vibrant hair, "Goodnight darling."


End file.
